Sonic X: Crystallised/Episode 62-An Underground Odyssey: Crystallised
This is episode 62 of Sonic X: Crystallised. Story Cosmo has her flashback. The intro plays and her flashback continues. Then she wakes up. Tails: My codling’s indicating there’s a Chaos Emerald somewhere nearby. But it won’t pinpoint where exactly. Chris: Could be this one’s buried underground or it’s hard to get to. Just means we’re all gonna have to work a little harder to get it, that’s all. Knuckles: Well let’s not stand here twiddling our thumbs, let’s look for this thing! Crystal: It’s called a Chaos Emerald, Knuckles? Sonic: Yeah! Move it down there, would ya? Tails and Knuckles: Huh? (They look up) The other heroes fly over them. The bit up in the plane plays. Tails: Why do I have a sneaky suspicion the Metarex have been here too? This place gives me the creeps! Crystal: They sure don’t lag when invading planets, do they? Knuckles: Yep. Just another sad axe planet! Cosmo: Look around. Families lived here once. Children played all day without a care in the world. They didn’t know it was coming. (Has flashback) Now they’re all gone, just like Mother, and Galaxina, and they’ll never come back! Sometimes I miss them so much- Tails: Huh? What’s that? Crystal: Did you say something, Cosmo? Cosmo: No. Nothing. Knuckles: Take a look at this, Tails! They look down a pit. Knuckles: This has to be at least a mile deep! Crystal: Maybe more. Tails: (Looks at watch, and he’s getting a signal) This is it, you guys. The Chaos Emerald’s down there somewhere. As they move down… Cosmo: (Gasps) Look! A cave! Knuckles: You three go check it out! Tails: We’re on it! They go down. Cosmo: Be careful, Tails and Crystal, it’s dark in here. Cosmo presses a button. Cosmo: (Gasps) Tails: What’s the matter? Cosmo: I’m not sure, it felt like some kind of- The ground then starts to shake, and they fall. Knuckles: They’re sealed in. Hang on! With the 3 heroes… Cosmo: Please, Tails. Oh please be okay. Tails: What happened? Ugh! Cosmo: Careful, you’re hurt. Tails: I, I’m feelin’ kinda dizzy. Crystal: I wonder where we are. Tails: Huh? Strange. I remember walkin’ inside the cave, and then hearin’ this rumblin’ and I must’ve passed out. Cosmo: It’s my fault. If I hadn’t touched that thing then none of this would’ve happened. Tails: The button, hey, I remember now! Hey don’t feel too bad, Cosmo, this is a good thing. We’ll tell Chris where we are and then we’ll start lookin’ around. Crystal: Can we get signals from under the ground? Cosmo: What if the Metarex are in here? Tails: Chris, Amy, do you read me? No good. We must’ve lost our connection. Crystal: I just said it. We’re underground, Tails! Tails: Ha ha, sorry. Cosmo: I’m sorry. Tails: Don’t worry, Cosmo, we’ll make the most of it. We’re still getting a reading so the Emerald’s gotta be down here somewhere! Let’s go! Crystal: Yeah! Let’s go find it. Cosmo: Wait, Tails, Crystal. (Walks over to Tails with a bandage) Tails: Really, I feel just fine, Cosmo. Cosmo: I don’t care. It’s better to be safe than sorry, I always say. Tails blushes Crystal: (Thoughts) Something’s going on here. (Voice) Let’s get going. The bit with the other heroes plays. Back with our 3 heroes… Tails: You know, I really gotta upgrade this thing when we get outta here. Like maybe add some software that allows you to cut through subterranean rock formations. Crystal: Yeah, you do that. (Thoughts) Here we go again. Cosmo: Uh huh. Tails goes forward with his technobabble. Cosmo: (Thoughts) I’m so frightened (Voice) Mother would know what to do. Tails: Cosmo? You okay? Cosmo: Uh huh. Just daydreaming. Crystal: Ha ha. Tails: Huh? Little, what look like fireflies fly up. Tails: Hey, look Cosmo! Like some kind of fireflies or something! Crystal: Pretty too. Cosmo: I wonder where they’re going. Tails: Yeah, let’s follow ‘em! Crystal: Good idea. They follow the fireflies. Tails: Huh? Whoa! They find a factory. The bit with the other heroes plays. Back with our 3 heroes… Cosmo: This is a nightmare. Tails: I think we’re all having the same bad dream. Crystal: I wish it WAS a dream though. Then I could wake myself up. Tails: The Chaos Emerald is located somewhere in this complex. Ready Cosmo and Crystal? Cosmo: (Nods) Crystal: Ready when you are. They run, and they find a room of Emeralds. Cosmo: A whole room full of Emeralds. Crystal: So many fakes… that look so real… Cosmo: It’s some kind of… manufacturing plant! This must be the real one. They’re feeding off it somehow. Tails: So they’ll all have the same kind of power. Crystal: This explains the counterfeit one they had on Planet Freezy. Cosmo: Oh! You’re right! It looked so real it fooled all of us! And now there’s a whole factory full of them! Why would they be doing this? Tails: I don’t know. It’s weird. But If I can hack into their computer system somehow, we just may be able to find an answer. (Hacks) Some kind of strange code… I can’t decipher it! Cosmo: It says here “Operation: Duplicate. With a list of key Chaos Emerald components.” Let’s see… “Stabilised energy, 93% compression rate, distillation of properties.” Crystal: What the…? Tails: You mean you can read this? Cosmo: Only some. But I’m not all that familiar with some of the more technical data. Wish I could help more- Tails: You helped a lot Cosmo; now let’s download this right away! Crystal: (Thoughts) Something tells me that she can’t read it naturally… It’s probably nothing. They download it. Tails: We’ll look at the data when we get back to the Blue Typhoon. Will you help me translate? Cosmo: Sure, I’d love to! It’s the least I can do after this mess I’ve gotten you into. Tails: But Cosmo, we wouldn’t have discovered all of this if it weren’t for you. Crystal: He’s right. Metarex: Aaaah, intruders! Tails: Cosmo, get the real Emerald! Crystal: I’ll go with her too! Metarex: I will teach you not to trespass! You’re not wanted here. Stay away from there! However, Cosmo grabs the Emerald and Tails attacks the Metarex. Crystal follows them. Metarex: Attention, intruders have removed the Chaos Emerald! They must not escape! (Laughs) The Chaos Emerald will show us exactly where they’re hiding! How convenient… Cosmo: I hate to say it, guys, but I think the Emerald is leading them right to us! Tails: I’ve got a plan. I knew there was something funny about these fireflies! Cosmo: What do you mean? Tails: They’re tiny robots that are powered by the energy of Chaos Emeralds! Same components and everything! Cosmo: Tails, you’re a genius! Crystal: You really saved us! Tails blushes. Metarex: Impossible! With the heroes… Tails: We’ll be safe now that we threw off the Metarex! And we’ll be outta here in no time! Crystal: Hooray. Cosmo: Sure. We’ll be okay. The light… it reminds me of how Mother made me feel… like nothing bad could happen. It’s just so bright. And warm. And loving. Tails: Yeah, I guess Chaos Emeralds have that effect on folks. You know, it’s kinda interesting. You could be in the worst kind of danger, but once you hold a Chaos Emerald in your hand, you feel a lot safer. Cosmo: When I was a young girl, my older sister Galaxina used to tell me the legend of the Chaos Emeralds. And I… I would dream that one day I would hold one and feel all of its magical power. Tails: A power that is greatest when it’s used by those who are pure of heart and intention. Crystal: It has that effect. Cosmo: I don’t understand. Tails: Its power depends on those who use it, you see. Like Sonic for instance. Sonic uses it for good, so only good can come of it. But then there are those like the Metarex or Dr. Eggman who use it for purposes of evil. That’s when the power changes into something dark and destructive. Cosmo stops. Tails: Huh? What’s the matter? Crystal: Something wrong? Cosmo: Oh Tails, I’m not worthy to be touching the Chaos Emerald, please take it away from me! Tails: Why, Cosmo? Cosmo: Because my soul is filled up with nothing but sadness and hatred. Hatred for those monsters who destroyed my planet. And took away my family, my friends, and everything that was precious and left me all alone. There is no way any good comes from me. I will only bring you evil and disaster! Crystal: (Thoughts) Discriminating herself again... that is not what we meant. Tails: Cosmo… But he gets hit and drops the Chaos Emerald. Crystal: I knew we couldn’t hold them off for long! Tails gets smacked against the rocks. Tails: Give that back! Metarex: I’m afraid that is not possible. Cosmo: Forget it, Tails! We have to get out of here, now! Crystal: Cosmo, we need that Emerald! Cosmo: I’m begging you! Metarex: (Laughs) Perhaps you should listen to your little friend! Tails: Okay. I guess all you Meta mutants think you’re pretty tough, don’t ya? Well we’re pretty tough too, and we’ve got good on our side which is more than you can say! Cosmo: Tails, don’t do it. Tails: There’s nothing to be afraid of. I’ll be okay. Then he beats up a few Metarex. Crystal: Take this! (She beats up a few Metarex as well) The Chaos Emerald drops. Tails: NOW! Cosmo: Oh! Metarex: Stay away from that Emerald! Tails tries to get him, but gets grabbed. Tails: Uh! Let go of me! Let go! Crystal: Tails, no! Cosmo: Oh no, Tails! Metarex: I’ve had enough of your foolishness! They gang up on the girls. Chris: Tails! Cosmo! Crystal! Do you read me? Tails: HURRY! They’ve got us! Sonic: Not for long, buddy! Sonic spindashes in and knocks a couple out. Metarex: Who dares help the enemy? Amy: I dare! (She knocks a couple out too) Tails: Cosmo! Crystal! Are you okay? Crystal: I’m fine. Cosmo: Sure, I’m fine. Chris: Man, that was close. Hey you three. Cheese: Chao chao. Tails: You really are life savers, you know that? Amy: Well, yeah. Cream: Thank goodness you’re safe. Now the mean monsters are gone and we can all go home! Cosmo: That’s right, Cream. Crystal: (Thoughts) Home, as in the Blue Typhoon for now. Metarex: Not so fast! Don’t let them get away! Amy: Bring it on, we’re ready for ya! Sonic: You want some more of this, huh? (Spindashes) Cream: Get ‘em, Sonic! Amy knocks some more out with her hammer. Cream then throws Cheese and he knocks a few out too. Chris then knocks a few out with his gun. Tails: See, Cosmo? Nothing but good can come when you help your friends! Cosmo: Right! Tails: Let’s go! Crystal: Let’s get ‘em! Metarex: Sonic, I will destroy you! Sonic: Just try! Tails: Wait! Cosmo: Up here, Sonic! Catch! (Throws Sonic the Emerald) Crystal: Get them good, Sonic! Sonic: Got it! (unlocks the power of the Emerald, laughs) Bye bye! When they get back to the ship… Chris: You know, I have a feeling whatever’s on here might help us put an end to their Planet Egg plot once and for all. Cream: Maybe the code will tell us where all the Planet Eggs are hidden and we can save the galaxy! Cheese: Chao chao! Amy: That’s right! Good thing we have our brilliant translator with us! Cosmo: Huh? Well, thanks Amy, but, I feel like I put you all in danger today. Tails: That’s silly. Plus, we’re used to dangerous situations by now. Cream: Danger is our middle name! Cheese: Chao chao! Crystal: I felt excited the whole time though. Don’t worry, we’ve all said it. Tails winks. Chris: Well, let’s get going you guys. Amy: We’ve still got plenty of Metarex to mangle! Tails: That’s right, and thanks to Cosmo, our friend, this time we’ll be way ahead of them, right gang? Chris, Cosmo, Tails, Cream, Cheese, Amy and Crystal: Yeah!(Cheese: Chao!) Knuckles: Finally! They must be around here somewhere. Huh? Hey, where did you guys come from? Everyone laughs. Knuckles: What’s so funny? Think you can stop chuckling long enough to get me outta here? Hey come on! I mean it! Get me outta here, guys! Dark Oak’s bit plays and ends the episode. END Category:Episodes Category:Sonic X: Crystallised